


Beautiful in Black

by Mari_dez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dark Harry, Hogwarts, One Shot, Privet Drive, The Dursleys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_dez/pseuds/Mari_dez
Summary: Tired of the treatment he's received at that hands of the Dursley's, Harry decides to disappear. What greets him when he returns to the wizarding world will shock everyone but him.





	

Leaving was the easiest thing Harry had ever done. No one ever suspected the hardships he faced under the roof of 4 Privet Drive. Not one person ever took a moment to wonder if he had a legitimate reason to want to leave this place forever. Harry found that even with the ministry claiming him to be insane Harry was genuinely happy. Happy to be rid of the Dursley’s forever. Will Dumbledore be disappointed? Probably. However, Harry found he didn't care too much. He was able to do the very thing he has wanted to do since he was a toddler. He was finally strong enough to fight back. He probably made a bigger mess than necessary though. But Harry could not help the vindictive pleasure because of Aunt Petunia and her notorious need for perfection and the constant chores Harry was forced to do. Making the biggest mess possible seemed like the best way to get revenge for the treatment he endured.

  
Harry knew he could not go back to the wizarding world. They already believed him to be psychotic for announcing Voldemort’s return. They would never understand his need to leave the Dursley’s. Harry supposed he has always wanted to travel the world so with a wave of his hand a small rounded stone was transformed into a portkey. Harry took a moment to think of Ron and Hermione and what they would want him to do. Probably go the Dumbledore. Harry knew better though; maybe one day they would understand the reason for his disappearance.

  
Harry picked up the smooth stone and held it tight in his stained palm. He looked over his shoulder at the house that served as his prison since the October night he was left on the porch with nothing but a thin blanket and a short letter from Dumbledore. Harry breathed a single word, “Freedom”, and disappeared into the night leaving a burning silence in his wake. Every single one of the cut and paste houses were dark and peaceful as they always were in the dead of the night.

  
Harry appeared on a pier he once saw on a postcard. His first breath was crisp and the salt in the air seemed to lift the ever present weight of his past off his chest. Harry took a moment to listen to the crashing waves. Waves that had enough power to both destroy and create. Then he tossed the stone into the ocean and watched the waves crash over it erasing the ripples that marked its existence.

 

* * *

 

 

One year later found Harry going by a new name, Marcus Lune. If there was anything that he had learned from Dumbledore it was that there was much power in a name. He worked for an elderly woman, Ms. Howell, who owned a small bookstore. She was kind enough to let him live in the small one room apartment above the store in return for his labor. When he wasn’t working he was going to school. It turns out that without the Dursley’s to distract him school was easy. University was in his future and Engineering was his plan. Harry believed building something great has always been his calling.

 

* * *

 

 

It was not until after Harry received his degree and paid off his debts to Ms. Howell that he decided to go back to the wizarding world. The wizarding communities were a lot larger in America what with the larger population and landmass. One early afternoon he went on a walk and entered the small club that held one of the many entrances into the magical world. It was truly a breath of fresh air stepping into a world much different from the one he remembered. The differences were not because he was in America but rather because Voldemort had finally gotten the control he wanted. Dark magic permeated the air and dark creatures roamed the streets. Everyone here was either content with the cruel magic or frightened of it. It was exactly what Voldemort wanted. An obvious line drawn between pureblood wizards and the rest. The hierarchy was based in blood, power, and name. Seeing the drastic changes the wizarding world had experienced drove Harry to do something he never thought he would. He created a portkey that would take him to Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

Arriving in front of the school blanketed in dark magic was an amazing experience. Never had he felt so at home on these grounds. He walked up the pristine stone steps feeling the wards bend to his will. Harry was not surprised to be met by Severus Snape at the door. The potion master’s pale skin was eerie in the moonlight, “We expected you sooner Potter.”

  
Harry smirked, “I was busy. I do like what has been done with the place though.” They proceeded to walk in silence to the headmaster’s office. They passed many students along the way. Some stopped to stare at Harry only to be hit by a sickly colored curse from severus’ wand. The smart ones kept their heads down and picked up their pace.

  
Harry reached the Headmaster’s door with Severus behind him. He opened it without prompt. Inside Voldemort sat behind a large desk made of dark wood. “Welcome Potter, It is good to see you.”

Harry sat down on a hard chair in front of the desk. He nodded, “It is good to see you as well Tom.”

  
Voldemort’s eye twitched at the name. “I was shocked years ago to come across what you did to your relatives. Murdering them in such a manner was quite impressive. It seems you and I carry similar scars; the kind inflicted by those of your own blood. Now you have their blood on your hands,” Voldemort smiled darkly, “Though that night their blood covered many surfaces, isn't that right?”

  
Harry smirked, “You would know. Did you not do the same to the people that gave you your scars? As well as anyone who has ever challenged you since of course.”

  
Voldemort thrummed his bony fingers, “Now Potter, I wonder why you have come back. I was under the impression you were content to never return.”

  
Harry took a moment to look around the room taking in the cursed objects lining the walls. He sighed, “At first I wanted to congratulate you on gaining control of all the wizarding communities of the world. World domination you wanted and world domination you got. Not only that but I have never felt Hogwarts so content. She is beautiful dressed in black.”

  
Voldemort’s eyes narrowed, “And what is it that you want now?”

  
Harry looked away from a goblin made dagger he had been admiring and turned his green eyes, glowing eerily in the dark room, to Tom. “I want it all.”

  
Voldemort gripped the handle of his bone-colored wand as anger burned through him, “Your magic may be darker than I ever expected Potter, but you are still nothing more than a presumptuous child.”

  
Harry smiled cruelly, “I never got the chance to be a child so I might as well start now. There is one thing all children are; selfish.” With that Harry flicked his wrist and Voldemort’s wand appeared in his palm. Harry merely flicked his wrist again and watched contentedly as Tom clawed at his throat struggling for breath. Harry watched the life leave Tom’s eyes and was more than aware of Severus watching silently from behind him. Once Tom was slumped over dead on the desk Harry rose from his chair and approached the dead wizard. Harry shoved the body to the floor with a dark chuckle and sat in the chair it once occupied.

  
Harry looked at Severus with a serene smile on his face, “Hey Severus, will you help me build the wizarding world into something amazing?”

  
Severus calmly gazed into viridian eyes so much like the ones belonging to the woman he once loved. He willingly knelt on the bloodstained floor, “I would be honored to assist you, my lord.”

  
Harry grinned as muffled screams echoed from down the hall. “Let’s get started.”


End file.
